


Lost and Found

by Kroissant



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Balloons, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Leon admiring Sonia to a great degree, Leon being Leon, Mutual Pining, Sonia being a genius, and still does when they get a little older, based off OTP generator prompt, love language through actions of kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroissant/pseuds/Kroissant
Summary: With Leon's tendency to get lost, Sonia finds a terrific way to not lose sight of him
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. 10 years old

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Kroissant! It's been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> I wanna try writing something that means a lot to me and that's Pokemon! Between you and me, it can be hard to ship characters in this particular series, but the minute I saw Leon and Sonia, and the way they interact and talk to each other (and Leon complimenting on Sonia's cooking), I knew that I needed to write a fanfic for them pronto!
> 
> And so, here it is! My first attempt in writing a story for this pairing!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you so much to my good friend, @Star_on_a_Staff for proofreading and giving me feedback! and for continuously inspiring me and every single person to keep pushing ourselves and aiming high!

After an hour-long train ride, two young trainers finally arrived at the steam-powered city of Motostoke.

“Last one to the gym’s a rotten egg!”

“Wha—hey! Leon! Wait upppp!”

A burst of laughter filled the open, dense air, belonging to a hyperactive ten-year-old boy who dashed with all his might to the focal point of the busy area. The kick of adrenaline coursed through him, the excitement growing with each passing second as he closed in on his goal.

“Come on, come on, come onnnn!”

Using the last of his strength, Leon made a leap, successfully landing his feet on the solid, silver platform in a harsh thud. He hunched forward, panting heavily as beads of sweat collectively dripped from his forehead, reddened cheeks to his chin.

“Didya see that, Sonia? I jumped reallll high and BAMMMM!” Wiping them off with the back of his arm, he was quick to look back up, expecting to see the eccentric, ginger curls and twinkling, teal green eyes of his childhood friend. “Guess this means you’re the rotten egg, Son—”

But nobody was there to congratulate him on winning the race.

Leon simply stood there, blinking his eyes in confusion. “Sonia?”

Standing straight, Leon whirled his head back and forth, hoping to catch a familiar blob of orange and green. He looked to a nearby corner, silently watching a few adults and their children enter a store with their Pokémon in tow, then finally back to the immensely large crowd bustling wildly in the open streets. “Hey, this isn’t funny you know!” Leon called out to the crowd, hesitation laced in his voice.

Nobody answered back.

Leon pressed his lips together, his hands instinctively gripping the strap of his backpack. “Sonia?” He called out for her more time and again, nothing. He could feel his stomach starting to get a little queasy which wasn’t a good sign. And just like that, the confident mask he proudly wore peeled off, revealing the guilt-ridden face of a lost child.

It was a well-known fact among his family and peers that Leon himself had the tendency to get lost. As warned by his mother, he, unfortunately, inherited his late father's habit of getting immersed into things that would often get him either in trouble or in most cases, unable to find his way back.

As much as the young boy was overly zealous to rush off and explore the big, open world, it often came with obstacles. And it just so happens that this was one of those cases.

Leon descended the platform, eyes fixed on the large, bustling crowd. His gut feeling was telling him that she was inside there somewhere, probably quite as lost as he was. Leon inhaled a deep breath, conjuring all the courage he could muster and without thinking, ventured back inside, easily getting swallowed in.

There was no turning back now.

“Soniaaaa! Where are youuu?” A massive force pushed him from behind, nearly causing him to collide into an old woman who was being supported by her Celfairy. “So sorry ‘bout that!”

After a quick apology and a gentle nod from the old lady, Leon marched on. _Maybe I should get Charmander to help out?_ He wondered, his right-hand itching to snatch the singular Pokeball on his waist belt. _But if I get Charmander involved, I could lose him too._ Leon reasoned with himself, nodding in affirmation. Heaving a deep breath, Leon bellowed another thunderous cry. “Soniaaaaa!”

And again.

And again.

For the next five minutes, Leon kept calling out her name like an obnoxious lunatic while walking past a few onlookers. Many eyes were on him but he didn’t care anymore. No matter what, he needed to find his friend.

“Son—”

**_“Leonnnnn!”_ **

Leon froze, mouth half-opened wide as a familiar voice tickled his ear. It was faint, but he heard it. And it was her—definitely _her_. Hell, he’d recognized that voice even with his eyes closed.

Leon dashed ahead, quickly dodging and tossing a few apologies as he happened to stumble across a few couples walking with their Pokémon.

**_“Leonnnnn!”_ **

Leon clenched his teeth, forcing his legs to keep going while aimlessly running at a breakneck pace.

The color of orange and teal green blurred his vision. Blinking, he glanced the other way. Halting in his tracks, he drank in the environment around him, panting slightly as he drank the tall, red-bricked buildings and local businesses surrounding him one last time.

And there, he found her, standing close to the Pokémon Center.

But she wasn’t alone.

Unsurprisingly, her faithful electric-starter Yamper kept her company, his lightning-bolt-shaped tag wagging adorably as he scurried around Sonia in slow circles. It wasn’t long until Yamper eventually paused and peered up, his face beaming as he barked at the welcoming appearance of another familiar face.

Sonia looked up as well, her concerned face immediately melting to one of relief.

As always, Leon would be the first to initiate their hug, his arms naturally wrapping themselves around her small torso as he held her close. “Finally! I’ve found you!” Eyes closed shut, Leon took the time to relish the comforting warmth of his friend, breathing in and getting a bit woozy from the strong floral fragrance still lingering in her hair.

A smile resurfaced across his lips when he felt her small, frail arms encircle round his waist, ultimately completing their overly-intimate bear hug.

“You dolt,” Sonia muttered softly in his ear, squeezing a hem of his red bomber jacket tightly. “I thought I was going insane when I lost sight of you!” She blushed harder the moment her ears caught wind of his vibrant laugh, the vibration causing his chest to softly rumble against her own.

“But you didn’t!” Leon assured her, being the first to tear away and stepping back to dive into another cuddling spree with Yamper.

Sonia watched them interact, folding her arms as she looked away.

“Hey, you okay?”

Before she could reply, she felt something rest on top of her head. Sonia turned around, her cheeks still burning red as her dense friend was inappropriately close to her face. She ignored the big, round eyes of her starter who was nestled comfortably in Leon’s hold, flashing her its tiny fangs.

“Yamper’s right,” Leon said, derailing her train of thoughts. “That frown doesn’t suit you, you know,” Aware of their subtle height difference, he went on his tippy-toes and proceeded to pat her on the head.

Sonia stared back, doing her best to keep her composure. _Why does he have to be super close?_

“Stop it, will ya!” She swatted his hand away, puffing her cheeks as she sent him a cold, hard glare. “Next time you do something, you better make sure to tell me beforehand! I don’t wanna waste my time worrying my head off when you might just be a few blocks away from me!”

Leon scratching the back of his head. “Duly noted,” He glanced to the side, noting the large sea of people and Pokémon roaming freely in the streets. “So...got any ideas on how we can get to the elevator without getting lost?”

Sonia frowned, resting her chin over her raised knuckle. She wrinkled her nose, fingers twiddling with the fluffy ends of her pigtails as she refocused her sights to the crowd.

Leon stood awkwardly in place, waiting patiently for the latter to come up with a plan of action. Unlike Sonia, Leon genuinely had no clue on how to best approach the issue.

They could always try and walk close together, but if they were to get swallowed inside the crowd, the likelihood of getting themselves lost for the second time was likely to happen—especially with him in the picture.

“OH!”

Leon jolted upright, blinking a few times. “Oh?”

“There! Right there!” Sonia suddenly cries, pointing to the other side of the street. “That’s our answer!”

Whirling his head, Leon squinted his eyes to figure out where exactly she was referring to. “Uhh…I’m not exactly sure what you’re—”

Yamper barked, gaining his attention. “Huh? Hey, what’s—”

Leon yelped, recoiling back as the canine Pokémon wiggled itself out of his hold, running off to who knows where.

Sonia snatches him by the wrist, dragging him forward in a tight vine-like grip.

“Whoa—WAIT! SONIA! WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

Sonia peeked over her shoulder, flashing him a serious look.

Leon closed his mouth and later nodded, knowing from past experiences to never question nor dawdle with crazy her mind works.

“Okay,”

An impish smirk blossomed on her lips, evoking Leon’s already thrashing heart to naturally skip a beat.

* * *

Turns out, Sonia was onto something.

Upon sighting the little girl with a Pikachu-themed balloon, the gears in her head started to twist and turn. Taking off into the streets (and practically tugging poor Leon across a few blocks down), Sonia was able to relocate the mother-daughter duo and with the best of her social skills, politely asked them where they bought the balloon.

Ten minutes later, they entered a small neighborhood park where they found an old man selling an abundance of balloons. With the earnings from their Pokémon battles, together, Sonia and Leon were able to snag a Charmander-themed balloon all to themselves.

“Now for the last and final step…” Sonia began, taking the string of the balloon and tying it carefully around Leon’s left wrist. “Loop-de-loop there, twist it andddd...done!” Stepping aside, Sonia looked up at the big balloon with sparkling eyes. “So? Whaddya think?”

Leon raised his head to take a look, grinning at the sight of his brightly-colored ‘inflatable’ fire-starter.

“Pretty good, I’d say!” He commented, laughing when he spotted his childhood friend spoil her electric-starter with a sweet treat before returning it into its respective Pokeball.

“With that balloon, I’d have no trouble keeping track of your whereabouts!” Sonia exclaimed, prideful of her overly-silly invention.

“What about you then?”

Sonia frowned, smoothing down her crumpled skirt. “Hmm? What about me?”

“How am I supposed to track you down too?” Leon fired back with a large grin, “It’s not fair that I get to have this cool balloon and you don’t get to!” A glint of mischief shone in his golden eyes, making Sonia’s natural blush develop into a burning flame.

“Leon, don’t you dare!”

Leon stuck out his tongue, reeling around and racing back to the old man. “Catch me if you cannnn!”

Sonia puffed her cheeks, stomping her foot. “You dolt! Come back!”

Of course, Leon being the free-spirit that he is, takes flight and went with where he wanted to be.

Sonia sighed, making her way over to a bench and plopping her bottom. Settling her hands on her lap, she hunched forward, eyes set on her lively childhood friend.

Listening to his incessant-infused laughter, a cheeky smile worked its way across her face and into her eyes. “You dolt,”


	2. 10 Years Later, Still Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue/Bonus Chapter - 10 years later, and Leon still keeps getting lost! But oh? What's this? An alternative?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that was the end??
> 
> Here's an extra chapter I made with love! Starring Leon/Sonia exactly 10 years later after the incident!
> 
> Again, thank you to @Star_on_a_Staff for proofreading and providing me with feedback!

The booming metropolis of Wyndon was a never-ending sight of madness and wonder. Stepping out of the train station and into the wide, cramped spaces of the city plaza, a young ginger-haired woman stretched her arms out, inhaling the delicious smell of fresh, piping curry and delectable confections.

Sonia took a moment to marvel at the view before heading straight to the city plaza. Under the large Corviknight statue, she came to a halt and pulled out her electronic device.

Swiping the screen, she was quick to dial a familiar number.

“...Hey!”

Sonia grinned. “Hey yourself, former champ!” She teased, fiddling with her bracelet. “So? What’s the holdup?”

His recognizable hearty laughter filled her ears from the other line, producing a large tsunami of butterflies to her stomach.

Sonia tipped her head, chewing her lower lip as she thought it over. “Let me guess...you got lost?”

Leon went silent.

“Leon?”

“Yeah, still here,” He assured, his voice muffled from the loud noise in the background. “...Sorta,”

Sonia snorted. “Really? Again?”

“Well, yeah, but listen! And hear me out!”

With a long sigh, Sonia leaned against the cemented wall. “I’m listening,” She assured, her voice noticeably growing softer. “Explain away,”

“Thank you,”

Again, Sonia shook her head at her friend’s silly alibis. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try and hear him out, right?

“So, I got out of work, exactly fifteen minutes ahead before our scheduled meeting,” He began in an extremely serious yet silly narration voice, “Made sure to ask a few locals where the direction of the city plaza was, you know, just in case,”

“And well, I got there, precisely five minutes early than usual, and—”

Sonia’s grin was quick to dissipate. “Woah, woah, woah there buddy! Now, hold up!” She cuts him off, trying her best not to drop her phone as she buried it closer to her ear, “You’re here? On time? Before me?”

Pushing her back off the wall, Sonia swiftly averted her eyes left through left, trying to search for him in the crowd. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Where in the world are you?”

“Over hereeeee!”

And she heard it; his voice.

Sonia whirled her head, eyes slowly widening as soon as she spotted her tall, muscular childhood friend standing next to a green phone booth, frantically waving his arm for her to take notice.

“Soniaaaaa! I see youuuuu!”

Sonia inhaled, her gaze softening at the familiar sight. “I see you too, dolt,”

Ending their phone call, Sonia advanced forth, her smile growing a lot bigger as she neared him. Once she crossed the street, she was quick to get tackled into a bone-crushing hug—a remnant of their lost time together.

As usual, Leon was the first to tear away, leaving Sonia a tiny bit disappointed as his lingering warmth escaped from her touch.

“Seriously! Why didn’t you tell me that you arrived here sooner?” Sonia suddenly barked, puffing her cheeks.

Leon sheepishly grinned. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, just got distracted,”

Sonia lifted a brow. “Distracted? By what?”

“Well, you see…”

“Come on, out with it!” Sonia insisted, bouncing on her toes. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Is it a crush?”

“Wha—NO!”

Sonia puckered her lips, going on her tip-toes and proceeding to poke him on the nose. “Come onnnn! No need to be shy with me now!” She teased, flashing a devilish smirk.

Leon frowned, covering his already flushed face. “Not telling you,” He pouted and stuck out his tongue at her.

With that, Sonia stopped her interrogation. “Suit yourself then!” From the corner of her eye, she spots a nearby cafe. Licking her lips, Sonia tugged her friend by his wristband. “Say, did you eat yet?”

When Leon shook his head, Sonia beamed.

“Perfect! Let’s go over to that cafe!” She suggested before quickly adding in, “My treat!”

Leon chuckled, placing a hand on his hip and pretending to mull it over. “If that’s the case…”

Sonia nodded, giving him a thumbs up. “Come on, come on!” She tugs him by his wristband, ushering him to follow her. Before she could take a step, something warm and firm takes her by the hand.

Pausing abruptly, Sonia looks back, meeting eyes with Leon’s golden ones. “Hmm? What’s wrong?” She lowered her gaze, eyes growing round at the sight of their locked hands.

“Leon? What are…”

“Ten years ago, when we started our journey together,” Leon began, forcing her to look back up. “The city of Motostoke...you still remember? I ran too far and got lost,”

Sonia threw her head back, laughing away. “And to this day, you still get lost,” She joked, poking him lightly on his chest. “Sucks to be you, huh?”

Leon lets out a low chuckle, gently seizing her other hand. Collecting their hands together, he squeezed them firmly and continued, "Thank god I had you by my side. Every time I got into a pickle, you and your absurdly 'big brain' of yours were always there,"

Sonia clamped her mouth, veering her attention to her boots. She cleared her throat, eyes averting away as she suddenly found herself unable to think straight. “Y-you don’t say, huh?”

“Remember the balloons?”

Recalling the old memory, all Sonia could do was bob her head and muster a bashful smile. “Yeah. I bought you the Charmander…”

“And snagged you that Yamper one,” Leon added, which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder.

“I cannot believe you did that!” Sonia argued with a smile still etched on her lips, “I didn’t even tell you to buy me one!”

“Says the one who started crying over it--”

Another smack on the shoulder. Nevertheless, Leon laughed harder.

“Shuddup, will you!”

“I’m...trying to—”

“TRY HARDER!”

After a few short minutes of Leon laughing and Sonia cowering away to avoid stares on them, a moment of silence followed.

“Soo…”

“Hmm?”

“What’s with the sudden trip to memory lane?” Sonia presses on, getting straight to the point, She jerked the side of her head, directing to their interlaced hands. “What’s with…this?”

Now it was Leon’s turn to get tongue-tied. He hung his head, murmuring a low curse for suddenly sounding like a stammering idiot in front of her. He glanced at the seemingly large sea of people and Pokemon, then looking back to meet Sonia’s curious, big eyes. “It’s a huge crowd today and…” He went on, stroking his huge thumb over the surface of her small hand. “I don’t want us to get separated,”

…

…

…

“Okay,”

Leon immediately shot his head up, his jaw-dropping as soon as he heard her. "...Wha?"

"I said okay," Sonia reiterates simply, tugging on their hands and taking the lead. "Come on then,"

Leon smiled, admiring the back of his girlfriend. He gripped her small hand in response, enclosing it with his large ones. Soon, he picked up the pace, striding alongside her, shoulder to shoulder.

Exchanging quick looks, they beamed.

A flood of warmth pooled inside Sonia’s chest, unraveling a huge smile as Leon took the lead away from her, and together, they dove head straight into the bustling crowd.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Personally, writing this aside from Felannie gives me such good relief--quite possibly, a little therapeutic! I'll try my best to write more for them, probably set in short, anthology-like stories
> 
> If you are interested, let me know!
> 
> If not, that's still fine anyway! Because knowing me, once I set my mind into things, I literally just dive in and never look back!
> 
> That's all for now!
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
